Talk:Ahri/@comment-25223119-20140725063716
Looking back at Ahri's patch logs, I seem to think the Q buff for her didn't seem to justify the nerfs made. Let's take a look at her W & Ult. W: Base damage reduced, ratio increased from 0.375 to 0.4 Ult: Base damage reduced, ratio increased to 0.35. This was the first/second nerf to Ahri. I think post patch, she was actually in a good spot. Now let's look at 3.13 Ahri nerf (hope I got the patch number right). W: Base damage reduced, ratios nerfed. Even subsequent % damage nerfed, from 50% of damage from additional fox fire to 30%. Ult: Base damage reduced, ratio reverted back to 0.30. Personally, now that I look at the logs. I think if Riot was smarter with number tweakings, the Ahri nerf in 3.13 would still be reasonable. The idea was to tone her power down but I think they went overboard with the ratio nerf and additional damage % nerf. And something tells me Riot flat out nerfed her without testing her power with different levels of nerf. For example, I think Ahri is balanced if.. W: Base Damage + Ratio nerf, but additional damage % retained. Unfortunately, I think the small mana cost buff of 50 did not do this nuke any justice. Ult: Base Damaged + Max Damage nerfed, but ratio is retained. Cooldown between each cast is reverted back to 0.75/0.5 OR cooldown reduced by 5 per rank. Charm: Increased mana cost by 5 per rank, rather than a flat 85. Charm on its own is hard to land, if Riot intends to establish it's identity as the kiss of death, I believe an increase of width in the skillshot + slightly lower projectile speed would be useful. Otherwise, it is an increased projectile speed with reduced damage and cc duration reduced by 0.5 or 0.25 per level. The Q buff, while I am happy, did not do her justice. My Ahri friends have been telling me Riot is reluctant to touch Q, and it should be that way because Q is a skillshot. Nothing worth taking note about Q. What the patch did give Ahri was the ability to farm and clear more efficiently, but it did not help her in roaming OR SNOWBALLING. With the recent DFG nerf now, and the current mid meta encouraging certain mid champions to take heal, I'd say Ahri currently struggles still. Unfortunately, it seems like it is still optimal to build Ahri as an Assassin and not a mage. Thus, the Ahri Q buff kinda feels like a balance to counteract the DFG nerf. Honestly, I'm not sure where her power spikes right now. With the nerf and what now, she seems to be a very inconsistent AP Mid whose only saving grace is probably her mobility and CC. Her damage is very unreliable at the moment. Even with the Rylai buff now, I think Ahri wil struggle if she rushes this as a her core. Post 3.13 dictates that Ahri requires a DFG to function well. Unfortunately all Riot does it say Ahri is too strong, but where and what was strong about her pre-3.13 patch? I cannot say anything because I am LoL SEA and I can't post on NA Forums. But I want to hear Riot talk about Mage/DPS/Kiting Ahri because currently, Mage/Kiting Ahri is still underpowered and unreliable at the moment (due to her skill shots) and it seems like Ahris that prioritize DPS/Mage build fall behind because of how quickly the game is shifting in to early-mid game, she can only contribute so little by the time it reaches late game phase. Please comment and share your opinions, I want to see how wrong am I. Because by memory, there is a crowd out there that enjoys playing Ahri with items like Rylai, Deathcap, Athenes/Morello, Liandry's, and Void Staff over Ahri with items like DFG, Zhonya, Lich Bane.